Slushies and Snowball Fights
by PinkGlasses
Summary: Blaine tries to surprise Kurt with some winter fun, but Kurt reacts very unexpectedly. Fluffy Klaine one-shot


_Meet me outside in 5 mins!_ –B

Kurt smiled at his phone happily. He wasn't sure what Blaine had waiting for him outside, but Kurt would jump at any chance to spend time with the curly-haired Warbler. Kurt looked down as his phone buzzed again.

_Oh, and dress warmly! :)_ –B

Kurt read the message and frowned. He hadn't been expecting to spend that much time outside, but he heeded Blaine's advice regardless, picking out a pair of black Armani fitted sweat pants and a navy Marc Jacobs cashmere sweater.

As he dressed Kurt idly thought over Blaine's cryptic texts, his heart thrumming with excitement. His energy seemed to rub off on Pavarotti, who danced around his cage chirping loudly. Kurt poured some seed into the rhinestone decorated dish and the little bird nuzzled his finger.

"Wish me luck Pavi!" Kurt said as he left the room.

* * *

Kurt practically skipped down the stairs and into the front foyer. His anticipation of seeing Blaine carried him across the foyer quickly and he threw open the front doors, blinking in the sudden light of the sun glinting off the snow.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, unable to see much as his eyes adjusted.

Kurt heard a battle cry off to his left and he turned and to feel wet slush smack him in the face. Kurt was instantly back at McKinley surrounded by laughing jocks, purple corn syrup dripping down his face. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the old feelings of humiliation. Kurt sputtered angrily wiping the slush off his face as he looked around for the perpetrator. _I thought Dalton was an anti-bullying school, _Kurt silently fumed. All of a sudden Kurt felt his center of gravity shift and he flew backwards before landing in a snow bank, someone lying on top of him. "Gotcha," Blaine's voice said in his ear. Blaine looked down at Kurt, smiling widely due to their close proximity, but the hurt he saw in Kurt's eyes brought him up short. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt said nothing just struggled to stand up, and then stormed away back to the school.

Blaine ran to catch up to him. "Kurt, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. Is this about the snow ruining your clothes? Because I said to dress warm, so I assumed that would also mean prac—" Blaine's stream of questions was cut short as Kurt turned on him. "This isn't about the damn clothes Blaine!"

Kurt spun on his heel and wrenched the doors open. He didn't need to go through this again. Kurt knew he was being a little unreasonable—Blaine couldn't have known that daily slushie facials had traumatized Kurt for life, but all Kurt could feel was humiliation and anger and Blaine happened to be the closet person around to lash out at. Kurt stormed up the stairs to his room, throwing the door open and collapsing on his bed as unwanted memories washed over him. Inevitably in a few minutes he heard Blaine knock on his door.

"Kurt? It's me…please open up."

"It's open" Kurt called, burying his face into his pillow, feeling chagrined about his earlier outburst.

He felt Blaine sit down on the edge of his bed, "Kurt what's going on?"

Kurt rolled over and sat up next to Blaine. "I never told you about a certain McKinley tradition, did I?" Blaine just shook his head eyes wide with curiosity and concern. "Well, our cafeteria had a slushie machine, so it was really convenient for the jocks to make it into a device for humiliation. Slushie facials were a daily occurrence for members of the glee club." Kurt said with a grimace.

"Slushie facials?" Blaine asked in shock.

"They would throw the slushies into our faces, yes. It became commonplace for us to keep a change of clothes in our lockers," Kurt responded bitterly.

Blaine tried to imagine what that would feel like and shuddered, "Kurt, I am so sorry"

Kurt exhaled slowly, feeling his anger dissipate, only to be replaced with a wave of sadness. He said in a tiny voice, "it's okay, you didn't know."

Blaine's hazel eyes glinted fiercely as he stared at Kurt, "it is definitely not okay, Kurt. That never should have happened to you. None of it should have, and then you come here to get away from it, to be safe and here I am acting just as bad as those Neanderthals you were trying to escape." Blaine shook his head ruefully.

"Blaine, seriously it's alright," Kurt started, regretting his anger from earlier. "I just don't like snowball fights. Most normal teenage guys do, it was an honest mistake."

"Kurt, I don't care about normal teenage guys. I care about _you_," Blaine said fervently.

Kurt felt himself blush profusely as he met Blaine's eyes, "y-you do?"

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hands, intertwining their fingers together. "Kurt you mean more to me then anyone ever has." Blaine felt unsettled by his own honesty, but he knew it was okay, he knew he could open up to Kurt. "I think…I think I could be falling in love with you, Kurt."

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart began to hammer in his chest wildly. Did Blaine really just say that? Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes searchingly, but they were filled only with honesty and an undeniable look of love. Kurt let out a shaky breath, and tightened his grip on Blaine's fingers. He felt as though he was teetering on the edge of a great abyss and Blaine was the only thing holding him in place. "I feel the same way," Kurt said, hoping to express his feelings more eloquently, but realizing it wasn't necessary. He knew Blaine could see everything he felt in his eyes. Ever so slowly, Blaine closed the distance between them, stopping a few millimeters away from Kurt's face. Blaine took his thumb and traced Kurt's lips softly, before cupping his face with his hand. "I promise to keep you safe Kurt, I will never hurt you, and I will make sure that you always feel protected and loved. I will also always give you the opportunity to be in control of what you want. So I'm not going to kiss you right now," Blaine whispered softly, smiling as Kurt made a noise of confusion and protest. "…but you can kiss me if you like, in fact, I would like that very much. But I want this to be your choi—" Blaine was silenced as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Blaine close. He touched his lips to Blaine's softly, full of hesitation and inexperience. The feeling was so sweet that Blaine nearly died from the sensation. He moved his lips against Kurt's, sighing contentedly as he felt Kurt relax. Kurt felt his spine shudder pleasurably as Blaine deepened the kiss, his hands working their way through Kurt's hair. Kurt worked desperately to capture every sensation, and savor every second as he lost himself in Blaine's touch. All the anger, all the fear he had been carrying since he left McKinley was gone, and all that was left was Blaine. Kurt pulled away from Blaine gently, but hugged him close. He breathed into Blaine's ear, "maybe snowball fights aren't that bad after all."

* * *

**This is just kind of my idea of how Kurt would feel about snowballs after being slushied at McKinley everyday... I know I would get rotten flashbacks if I were him! **

**Anyway, I just felt the need to write some fluff while working on Lost In the Dark [thumbs up to those that are reading it! If not check it out? =)] I also _had_ been planning on doing some homework this weekend [okay that's a lie. I really planned on procrastinating, with only a vague inclination to actually do homework] but then this happened, because homework sucks, and writing fanfic is more fun! So I hope you enjoy my procrastination!**

**Please review! Reviews=love and they make me insanely happy! =)  
**


End file.
